More than friends
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria has feelings for Spencer, but what does Spencer feel about Aria? This is Sparia-AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: Aria and Spencer are 20 years old in this story.**

* * *

**More than friends**

**For more than 5 five years have Aria Montgomery been in love with Spencer Hastings, but the two of them are the friendship-duo known as Team Sparia and that's why Aria has been afraid to tell her friend that she's a lesbian and that she's got a huge crush on her.**

Emily and Paige has in secret been there to support Aria and teach her what it is like to be a lesbian.

Today Aria has decided to after all these years tell Spencer how she feel.

Aria enter Spencer's apartment.

"Hi, Spencie! Ready for a Sparia-night, are you?" says Aria.

"Very ready, Aria. I've got wine, candy and a sweet girl-movie on DVD." says Spencer.

Aria is wearing a red leather dress and Spencer is wearing a purple satin dress.

"Wow! OMG, Spencer's so damn sexy tonight. I hope I can keep my hands off her hot body..." thinks Aria to herself.

"Holy shit...! Aria is really sexy tonight. No, stop that, Spence! You're no freakin' lesbo." thinks Spencer to herself.

"Spencie, what are you thinking about, huh?" says Aria.

"Me? Nothing! Just that I'm very lucky to have you as my friend. Team Sparia forever?" says Spencer.

"Of course, girl. Team Sparia forever." says Aria with a sexy smile.

Spencer can clearly see the sexual spark in Aria's smile.

"Oh my gosh...is Aria trying to flirt with me?" thinks Spencer trying not to blush.

"Spencie, relax. It's just me, it's Aria. Let's watch that movie and open up that bottle of Italian wine." says Aria in a sweet friendly voice.

"Nice." says Spencer as she put the disc into the DVD-player and press 'play' on the remote.

Aria open the bottle of wine and pour a glass for herself and one for Spencer.

Two hours later the movie come to and end and the bottle's almost empty.

"Spencer Hastings, you are my best friend on the whole planet and I have something I gotta tell you..." says Aria, clearly a little drunk.

"Oh, what can that be? I just LOVE an awesome surprise." says Spencer, who is a bit drunk too.

"I'm a..." begins Aria.

"You're a what exactly?" says Spencer.

"I'm a...please don't be mad at me...a lesbian. Oh my gosh, did I say that for real...?" says Aria.

"Yes, you did say it." says Spencer as she giggle a little.

"Good, you're not mad at me." says Aria with a friendly smirk.

"Why would I be mad at you? We're Team Sparia." says Spencer.

"Because my girl-crush...is you. I'm in love with you, Spencie." says Aria in a soft sexy voice as she look into Spencer's beautiful eyes.

"Awww, sweet Aria. No fear, cause I love you too, my little beauty." says Spencer as she move closer to Aria on couch.

Spencer put her arm on Aria's shoulders.

"Mmmm, feelin' nice to be close to you my sweetie." says Spencer.

"Yeah, I feel it too, Spence. Your skin is so smooth and sensual. The erotic scent of your hair, it all make me feel so fuckin' turned on." says Aria.

"How long have you been into me?" says Spencer.

"For almost 5 years now. And you?" says Aria.

"I guess it's been a year, give or take a few months." says Spencer.

"Spencer, I'm sorry that I haven't told you before how much I love you. I wasn't ready, but for a few months I've been in 'lesbian-school' with Em and Paige and tonight I was ready to open up and expose my soul to the woman I'm totally in love with." says Aria.

"Aria, I'm happy that you've finally told me that you want me. Please, can you kiss me now?" says Spencer.

"Sure my love!" says Aria as she pull Spencer close and begin to make out with her.

Some sweet sexy moans come from Spencer's mouth.

"Oh yeah! You like this, don't you?" says Aria in a very sexual voice, teasing her favorite woman in a cute friendly way.

"Mmm, me love it, Aria!" says Spencer with a big smile.

"I'm gonna touch you all over your beautiful body." says Aria as she gently start to rub Spencer's neck.

"Your hands give such pleasure." says Spencer.

"And I'm only at your neck. Imagine what it would be like to feel my soft touch down by your lady-parts." says Aria.

"Not to kill the moment, but I'm not ready to go that far tonight." says Spencer.

"Okay, Spence. We'll only go as far as you're comfortable with, nothing more. I promise." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria!" says Spencer.

Aria begin to rub Spencer's long strong legs.

"Mmmmm, touch those sexy legs of mine, girl." moans Spencer in a soft sexy voice.

"You've got nice legs, like the legs of a super-model." says Aria with a smile.

"Yeah, cause I've been doin' field-hockey and cause I'm a Hastings." says Spencer.

"No matter why you have 'em I love your legs. They're sexy." says Aria.

From that night and forever Aria and Spencer are in love. If they were Team Sparia before, they are even more so now. Team Sparia is not just a team of friends anymore, it's a team of two beautiful women who are 100% totally in love with each other.

Who knew that Emily and Paige weren't the only two lesbian girls in Rosewood, huh? Team Sparia forever!

**The End.**


End file.
